


are you bored yet

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rivalry, axgweek2020, the return of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya’s morning lecture only has one left handed desk and two left handed peopleprompt: the return of spring
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862914
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	are you bored yet

****

**'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset  
But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"  
And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me  
Before this ends up as another memory  
Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?**

**Are You Bored Yet? ~ Wallows**

Arya used to love the springtime. She would sit outside and pick countless flowers for her father and swim in the creek, but now that she’s older, the return of spring doesn’t make her as happy as it used to. Because now the return of spring brings back spring semester. 

Arya sighs when she walks into her morning lecture. The only left-handed desk (that she had been sitting in since the class started last week) was occupied by someone. Arya walks up and crosses her arms. 

"This is my desk,” she says, to the boy sitting there. He was more than twice her size, but Arya really hated sitting in right handed desks. 

"Is your name on it?" He asks. 

"No, but I’ve been sitting here everyday. And I'm left-handed.”

"Why do you think I would sit in a left-handed desk if I wasn't left-handed?"

"I sat here, first!" Arya argues. The desks are almost never assigned, but there’s an unspoken rule that you stay in the first seat you sat in until the class ends. 

"Right, well, you should've got to class sooner,” the boy says. Professor Luwin clears his throat to let everyone know class begins soon, and Arya grumbles before she sits in the right handed desk behind the boy. 

She gets to class five minutes earlier next time, and sits down in the seat just as the boy walks in the classroom. He rolls his eyes, but sits behind her without complaint. 

Arya leaves five minutes early again next time, but the boy has already claimed the seat. 

She leaves ten minutes early the next morning, and the boy spots her across the hall. They’re both a few meters from the door, and Arya breaks into a sprint. He starts running, too. His legs are longer, but Arya runs for the track team. She reaches the door first, and he is only a few steps behind. She throws the door open, and accidentally hits him in the arm. He scoffs, but Arya keeps running for the desk. She drops her notebook a few desks away from her, but she doesn’t dare get up to retrieve and risk losing the desk. 

They keep beating each other to the desk by ten, twenty, thirty minutes each day, before the boy sits in the desk thirty-five minutes before class starts. 

Arya sits right behind him before he lets out a deep sigh. “I have to fucking pee.”

She grins. “And I know you’ll take this desk, because you’re a vulture.” 

“That’s true.” Arya shakes her water bottle around until class starts, but the boy doesn’t budge from the seat. 

“What is so special about that desk?” Professor Luwin grumbles one morning as he unlocks the door. They had both arrived forty-five minutes before class, and they had to wait outside for a few minutes before Professor Luwin came to open the door. He blocks them both from entering as he picks his bag up. 

“It’s the only left handed desk,” Arya says. 

The boy nods. Professor Luwin raises his eyebrows at both of them. 

“If one of you had asked nicely at the start of the semester, I would’ve asked for another desk.”


End file.
